Moja jest ta metalowa puszka
by euphoria814
Summary: AU nieAvengersowe, sklep spożywczy


**Mimi rzuciła raz:**

 **A skoro można o coś prosić (jeszcze?) to poprosiłabym Denthana Danny i Ethan TW bądź Steve Rogers i Bucky**

* * *

Sklep nie był zatłoczony za co Bucky po cichu dziękował Bogu, ponieważ chciał zrobić jak najszybciej zakupy i wrócić do swojego mieszkania, zanim tłumy wylegną na ulicę, doprowadzając go do bólu głowy. Jego rehabilitant oczekiwał go równo za dwie godziny, a jego lodówka ziała takimi pustkami, że to przeraziło nawet jego samego. A niespecjalnie był wrażliwy pod tym względem.

Spojrzał przelotnie na listę zakupów, którą zrobił naprędce i poprawił niewielki plastikowy koszyk zwisający mu na zgiętej ręce. Nie znalazł żadnego wózka przy wejściu, co było sporą niedogodnością, szczególnie teraz, kiedy została mu do znalezienia jedynie zupa, którą jako jedyną potrafił godnie przyrządzić.

Wyciągnął rękę do przodu, ale cholerna proteza musiała wybrać akurat tę chwilę, aby się przyblokować. Już miał odstawić koszyk na ziemię, żeby użyć drugiej ręki, kiedy poczuł ciepłe ciało za sobą i ktoś sięgnął nad jego głową po pieprzoną puszkę.

Odwrócił się i niemal oślepił go szeroki uśmiech mężczyzny. Bucky nigdy nie uważał się za niskiego, ale facet był cholernym gigantem. Jego szerokie ramiona zapewne uniemożliwiały mu wygodne przejście pomiędzy półkami. Zresztą koszulka opinała jego biceps jakimś cudem się nie rozrywając zapewne zatem miał również problemy z kupnem ubrania. Nie, żeby Bucky uważał, że facet powinien w ogóle nosić na sobie cokolwiek.

I jakby tego było jeszcze mało – niebieskie oczy mężczyzny idealnie wpasowywały się w perfekcyjnie przystojną twarz. Wyglądał jak jeden z tych facetów z plakatów, więc Bucky instynktownie rozejrzał się wokół, czekając aż wyskoczy jakiś koleś z kamerą i zaczną pytać go o obecnych kandydatów na prezydenta albo jak czuje się jako klient sieci ich sklepów.

Nic takiego się jednak nie stało, a facet nie oddawał mu puszki, skupiając się na etykietce. A potem odłożył jego zupę z powrotem na półkę i Bucky musiał zaprotestować.

\- Hej! – wyrwało mu się.

Niczego bardziej inteligentnego nie mógł wymyślić, kiedy ten facet spoglądał na niego.

\- Nie powinieneś jeść tego świństwa – poinformował go nieznajomy.

Więc może był jednak w ukrytej kamerze, ale to była bardziej prowokacja jednego z tych szalonych youtuberów.

Wzrok mężczyzny przeniósł się na jego protezę, której nie udało mu się ukryć pod bluzą. Facet jednak nawet nie drgnął, jakby fakt, że Bucky nie miał ręki wcale go nie poruszył. I to chyba była najlepsza reakcja jakiej był świadkiem, dopóki mężczyzna nie otworzył ust.

\- Ta zupa, nie ma nic wspólnego z jedzeniem. Substancje słodzące i zagęstniki są na listach Światowej Organizacji Zdrowia, jako te, których nie należy spożywać w sporych ilościach – poinformował go mężczyzna. – Istnieje ogromna szansa, że regulatory kwasowości zawarte w tej puszce mogą spowodować raka. Na pewno jednak wchodzą w komórki, uszkadzając je dość poważnie. Cały układ pokarmowy musi wykonać ogromny wysiłek, aby to przetworzyć – ciągnął facet. – Jeśli chodzi o konserwanty…

\- Hej, hej – przerwał mu pospiesznie Bucky. – Nie chcę nawet wiedzieć – powiedział.

\- Tak, tak, to brzmi strasznie – zgodził się z nim facet i posłał mu tak szeroki uśmiech, że Bucky przez sekundę był oślepiony.

A potem doszło do niego, że mężczyzna mylnie uznał, że się zgadzał z nim pełni.

\- Cokolwiek tam jest i tak zamierzam zjeść to na obiad – poinformował go całkiem poważnie i spojrzał w stronę puszki z nadzieją.

Mężczyzna odchrząknął i zaczął drapać się po karku, jakby nie o to wcale mu chodziło.

\- Ale konserwanty – zaczął facet i urwał. – Słuchaj… Jestem Steve – przedstawił się i nagle nie wyglądał na tak pewnego siebie, kiedy robił mu wykład o zdrowym odżywianiu.

Faceci tacy jak Steve zapewne odżywiali się organicznie i chodzili na siłownię. Te mięśnie nie powstały same.

\- Pomyślałem… - zaczął Steve ostrożnie. – Mógłbym ugotować ci obiad albo kolację. Kolacja byłaby doskonała. Zdrowa, pożywna kolacja w nocy. Znaczy wieczorem. U mnie. Albo u ciebie. Mogę gotować u ciebie – zaczął się plątać.

Bucky poczuł jak jego usta rozchylają się, kiedy spoglądał na rumieniec pojawiający się na tych gładkich policzkach. Steve nawet czerwieniąc się jak prawiczek, wyglądał doskonale.

\- Jestem Bucky – przedstawił się, kiedy zebrał się w sobie na tyle. – Chcesz jeszcze wyrzucić coś niezdrowego z mojego koszyka? – zaproponował.


End file.
